There has recently been known a cloud computing technique for managing hardware, software, data, and the like in block in an external data center. For example, a cloud computing technique includes SaaS (Software as a Service), PaaS (Platform as a Service), IaaS (Infrastructure as a Service), and the like.
A company that provides services to users by using the cloud computing technique described above introduces FCMDB (Federated Configuration Management Database) as a technique for managing data for various industries in a data center or the like. The FCMDB is a technique for virtually integrating different type databases to enable a seamless combination of several systems by using CMDB proposed in ITIL (Information Technology Infrastructure Library).
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 15, the FCMDB virtually integrates and manages configuration item information that indicates configuration items (CI) stored in a configuration information management system that manages configuration information and a service management system that manages services. Herein, virtually integrated databases are referred to as MDRs (Management Data Repository).
Each MDR manages, for example, property information on the configuration of devices in an IT system for each configuration type. Furthermore, MDRs have the different configuration type and data amounts of data to be managed and manage various types of information such as property information in association with the local ID of the device itself.
Herein, it will be specifically explained about an integration process that is performed by FCMDB. The FCMDB executes a reconciliation process for receiving the designated IProp (Identifying Property) that is property information corresponding to a name key and integrating information for the same target that is dispersed and managed onto several MDRs on the basis of property information that becomes the designated name key.
The FCMDB may change IProp of CI registered in the FCMDB after the execution of the reconciliation process and again execute the reconciliation process on the CI. In such a case, all data of FCMDB are once deleted and new IProp is set to execute the reconciliation process on the basis of the new IProp. The technique has been known as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-258733.
However, when IProp is changed and a reconciliation process is again executed, a processing load due to an integration process becomes large because all data of FCMDB are deleted and the integration process is executed on the basis of the new IProp in the method.